Simply Meant To Be Mikaelson
by artificialfreedxm
Summary: This is a seriously ship oriented story. But some ships will come as a shocker! It is based a lot around the Mikaelson's but doesn't mean that other ships won't be included. I already have all my ships picked out. I can post them if you want but the element of surprise is how I'm going until told otherwise. There is also a plot and lemons. Again though, plot will be a shocker.


It felt like decades had passed since the last formal gathering held at Niklaus' extravagant mansion in New Orleans. Just the thought of going back to the place she used to call home for centuries began stirring up a mess of memories in her noggin. The haunting feeling that crept over her as she dreamed wearily of her former self was almost nostalgic in a sense but she was sure to keep the innocent child locked away along with all of her desires and longings to escape the loosely binding contract always and forever made up within her first years of life and uttered from the mouths of her siblings far too often for her to take comfort in them.

"Is something wrong Rebekah? You're shivering" Her baby blue orbs fluttered open as she remained clung against his chest like a newborn without the dribbles of drool cascading from the corners of her pert lips.

"No, I'm not. That must just be a part of your vivid imaginations." He stared at her without faltering until she was forced to try a more aggressive approach. "Vampires don't shiver."

"That maybe so, but they do still feel fear." It was his relentless ability to call her out that first attracted her to Stefan during the 1920's, and it was what continued to keep their flame burning brightly now as she'd always had a witty comeback in store for him.

"Mikaelson's don't," Was all she commented as he gently nudged her aside to get a better look at the wavering bout of hidden emotions inside her iris' "we—"

"cant." Stefan interrupted but his words had been right on the mark.

"We can't afford to be." Rebekah gave in

"You're not a Mikaelson anymore, Rebekah. You're a Salvatore."

"It doesn't matter if you change your name and move millions of miles from what you'd previously called your home Stefan. You know that. I'll always be a Mikaelson, and old habits die hard."

"Don't say that Bex, you know you don't mean it. I think you're just letting your nerves get the best of you tonight. How about we go out and have a little fun to take your mind off of it all?"

"Oh! But can I pick the place?"

He nodded in agreement knowing all too well where his beloved wife would chose to go. "You don't have to limit yourself to Chicago though, Rebekah. If you want we could head out towards New Orleans. It would at least give us a head start on the rest of your maniacal siblings..."

The light radiating from her smooth features reminded Stefan of the summer sun and he was thankful for it's place in the midst of December. Rebekah took this indicator as a desperate plea from her husband to also stop by and say hello to his remaining family. "Memphis, Tennessee it is then."

"His eyes were wide from pure shock as he'd expected her to ignore his comment and choose Gloria's bar despite his suggestion. "Really? Why there?"

"It's obvious you want to check in on Damon and Elena. I don't blame you really after the serious conflict of interest between the two of them last month. Just don't go off ogling her or anything. You know how uncomfortable that makes me when we're not doing it together."

He hadn't even made the connection himself but was glad she'd decided to accompany him to Damon and Elena's before they had to go off and deal with all the seriously obnoxious problems her family dished out on the constant. "Yeah, well, you know me."

"Shall we be on our way then?" the blonde original was already on her feet darting about the room to get things organized in a timely manner. Not that she'd much cared to do so before now.

"Sure, let me just— take these from you so you can get dressed." the green eyed ripper now had mounds of the girls baggage in hand as she hushed laughs into the neatly cupped palms of her hands. Her attire wasn't atrocious but somehow she doubted it was appropriate for the weather and the countless wandering eyes outside the confines of her home. Thinly draped over her delicate shoulders hung the lace straps of her silky see through nightgown.

"Right— silly me, what was I thinking?" Rebekah swung open the large closet doors centered at the back of their room with both of her hands. "This gown would be much too cold..." grabbing the genuine mink coat that hung from the right hand side of the closet doors she continued on "by itself."

"You're not seriously putting that on are you?"

"I am so! Why? What's the matter with it?"

"It's just a little too— intimate. Don't you think?"

"Are you jealous Stefan Salvatore?" Rebekah had slipped into the coat effortlessly before striding over to where he stood with all of her utmost important materialistic items in hand.

"Who? Me? —Don't be ridiculous, of course not."

"Don't think because you bagged me you don't have to work at all." she ran her left hand over his right shoulder as she melodically sung this verse to him. The glint from the vintage 1920's diamond blinding Stefan momentarily before she rubbed gently down his biceps to ignite some kind of raging fire inside of him.

"Don't make me drop these bags, wrestle you to that bed, and violate you until you're begging me for forgiveness."

"You're such a gentlemen Stefan. You don't have to give fair warning before doing something like that. It only lessens your odds of taking me down."

* * *

 **LEMON BEYOND THIS POINT**

Within seconds Rebekah was roughly slammed against the wall, hands over her head hanging down loosely to where his wrists had her pinned, his lips firmly placed against hers as the sound of her crashing luggage had finally caught up to him. It was his warning that caught her off guard this time and although her strength far surpassed his in times like these Rebekah rather enjoyed being submissive and playing along to the thought of Stefan holding her down. The heat between the two of them intensified so greatly that the clothing on their backs made it hard for them to breathe, and thus lead to it being discarded. Stefan was careful not to damage her irreplaceable's which made it seem for a split second that Rebekah was regaining dominance. Ravenously tearing through his clothing like a lion would it's prey as she stopped for breaths in between Stefan's desperate ministrations to pry her from the bindings on her back. "Stefan— just, um"

Rebekah ripped the remaining thin material covering her porcelain skin as he'd thrown the coat aside and tried not to seem so surprised by what she'd just done. Instead he let the moans that escaped the original's lips replace his disbelief with more fuel and he was back on top. Moving quickly to knock Rebekah on her back. The sheets beneath her bare skin felt like clouds and she was about to be lifted to heaven. His clothes had been strewn about in a disorganized manner and the last piece complemented the entirety of this heated moment as he climbed on top of the beautiful broken Mikaelson sibling. "Scream all you want Bex, but don't you dare bite down before I tell you to."

The level at which peaked the two's sexual desires was blood sharing. It had been similar for a lot of vampires but because Stefan was a ripper and Rebekah was keen on a humanity aspect during sex the commands and safe words were in place to make her feel like the lesser gender. It was the only place and person she would ever allow to let her feel this way without one hell of a backlash. "I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Salvatore"

His breath was warm against her cool skin and she nearly bit down on his shoulder when he penetrated her without so much as a word of warning first. Her orbs tracing over the small fang marks permanently embedded in his skin that mirrored the ones on her neck since their wedding night. The rhythmic movements of his hips were easy enough for her to follow, and so she did as he gently stroked his thumb down the side of her cheek dreaming now only of the delectable taste of her tears. It was always his goal to make her cry in these instances which lead him to believe these particular encounters had been the most dangerous. He felt like a ripper again— like he'd lost all control and didn't have one lick of respect for the beautiful blonde pretending to pant beneath him. It was the closest he'd gotten during the duration of their marriage to flipping that switch and though he hadn't told her Rebekah seen it clearly in his eyes. It didn't cause her to worry though. She was with Stefan long before she knew of his sensitive side and she would continue to stand by him long after he'd lost it. Because as insecure as Niklaus had seemingly made her— Rebekah was confident that she would always be able to bring her husband back.

"Ugn! My God..." her back arched forward as her breathing halted, nails raking down his back leaving marks that faded soon after impression. "Are you trying to kill me?" not only did he change up the flow of his movements but he also made them more powerful. The smirk that played on his features was disconcerting but too sexy for her to say anything further in regards to his actions. Alternatively, she bit down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood. The smell couldn't escape Stefan's instincts right now had he been miles from Rebekah. Fondling her breasts roughly before slipping his tongue into her tight slit caused the original to cry out with pleasure. "Mm, I want to taste you now." The words muffled in his mouth as his hand snaked it's way around her neck; fingers tangled slightly in her curly golden locks, as he began to squeeze. "W-What are you?"

Rebekah's voice was muted by his grip as he stared coldly down at her form, moments passing before his eyes finally found hers. "I told you not until I say so, now if you ask again I'll break your neck." the original nodded in compliance as he relinquished control over her airways. He pulled himself off of her almost as quickly as he'd entered her and wasted no time in barking orders "Get on your knees.

Again she listened to him and he smirked down at her willingness "Don't just sit there and stare at it Rebekah, do something. Dumb only looks cute for so long." Nodding Rebekah took hold of his hardened shaft and began working her magics on it. She always liked to think that the dormant witch gifts locked inside her shone brightly during this part of her sexual performance. Stefan; had he known, would have assured her that the way her tongue danced around every inch of his manhood was damn near the most magical thing he'd ever felt before. "Ngn, fuck…"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let his neck fall in sync and just began to truly admire the original slut's skills. He was thankful most for her inability to grow tired as she bobbed her head against him roughly, choking on him at least four times before he felt himself reaching the big finale. Stefan grabbed Rebekah roughly by her hair and pulled her off his joy stick "Gah— I'm sorry, love. Did I mess up?"

Stefan shook his head to assure her this had nothing to do with messing up and more to do with finishing off. He placed his hand beneath her chin and guided her to her feet. "After me, sweetheart." He made sure to add before gently pushing her hair aside to expose; pumping fast in agreement with her heart, her jugular vein covered in a slick coat of sweat. Stefan bit down hard as Rebekah wrapped her legs around his waist for an easier entrance point, and he moved rapidly to smash her body against the wall once more. This time when he entered she caught him with her fangs in the shoulder and they finished in pure ecstasy.

 **END OF LEMON BEYOND THIS POINT**

* * *

Rebekah didn't need the time to catch her breath, nor did Stefan; but because of her insistent attention to detail the two of them took the time to regulate their breathing the old fashioned way. After Stefan had dropped her back onto the comfort of their bed first, of course. Where he was soon to follow. Once Rebekah felt satisfied enough with their enactment she spoke "Sweetheart, eh? Just who is it you're trying to sound like— my brothers?"

He nearly bust a gut trying not to laugh "—way to make things grotesquely awkward Rebekah! They're not what I was hoping to have in mind after passionate sex with my wife. Besides, I seem to recall you're the one who called me love first."

"Well then, tell your bad self referring to me as the following pet names is off limits: Bekah, sweetheart, darling, love, and sometimes Bex. You're the one who started with that one. I mean, it's not the worst one but it cuts too close to creepy during naughty time."

"We should get going if we're still going to stop by Damon's before heading out to New Orleans." The dim light peaking in through the windows was an indicator of how long they'd been at it but Rebekah was nothing more so than glad. Her nerves weren't getting the best of her or any attention at all for that matter, and she'd felt a strange satisfaction in knowing that Stefan hadn't lost himself in the heated fog.

"I'm already ten steps ahead of you, love." she called out her reply from inside their closet.

"Hey, wait a second! Do those rules only apply during intimacy?" he said zooming beside the fully clothed female. "Or are we going to follow them for all the time? Because if it's the latter I want to make sure you know after a comment like that the rules apply to you, too!" The layers of clothing she'd been wearing was soon followed by a matching set of colors for him.

"Okay, okay, no more pet names, ever, from either of us." He was quick to dress, while she opted out of brushing her mess of golden locks and instead began a fix up on her hair. "But just remember it's going to be a lot harder for me than you, sweetheart. The language is just a repercussion to being an ancient fossil."

"Oh please, you don't look a day over five hundred."

"How sweet…" Rebekah responded rolling her eyes, turning towards him and in an effort to make him look less like her wild untamed hair prior to the ponytail; she straightened down his shirt. "Now I suggest we get out of here before I rip your bloody head clean off your shoulders."


End file.
